Remember
by wdstcksfallnangl88
Summary: A newly edited version. It's been three years since bardon and kale met and their grown up now. But just before they meet again something happens to cause bardon to forget kale!


**I don't own any of these characters but that actual plot is mostly my own. Takes place after the second book**

ÍÍ

It was a rainy day, complete with thunder and lighting, both being great fears for our heroine. Kale was fine with rain but if lighting or thunder were involved, which they usually were, it quite literally scared her out of her wits. But on this particular day the storm was as severe as it could get. Kale woke up with a loud squeak when she heard the first big clap of thunder, after trying time and time again to fall asleep she finally decided to get up and dress. 

She slowly moved from the bed she shared with her young doneel charge, Toopka, who didn't move an one inch. Kale finished dressing and made her way downstairs to Fenworth's massive library. As she made her way down her mind wondered to the same topic it had been wondering about quite often, Bardon. She had not seen the once- lehman in almost five years, she had heard that he was knighted but she had been on another Meech dragon search with Regidor, Fenworth, and her other companions. She had wanted to be there for him but she was still being trained as a wizard and she was the only one who could find the Meech egg and was desperately needed on this quest, but was comforted in the knowledge that Dar had been there for him and, with the strange connection she and Bardon shared, she was sure he had sensed her happiness for him. Bardon had accompanied her and her fellow companions on Kale second quest for Paladin, this one also happened to concern a Meech dragon. 

She had been upset that Bardon would be joining her group of companions on the quest and Bardon hadn't been to happy about it either, but after they had succeeded in their quest and defeated Risto, Bardon began training for knighthood under Dar in Wittoom, she had stayed with Fenworth to learn magic in the Bogs and she had not thought about him again until about two years ago when he would have become a knight.

He had promised to seek her out after that and she had come to look forward to that meeting. This was because she realized between those years of separation that she had strong feelings for him, but he had never came. Kale stopped in the middle of her thoughts, she sensed something coming that gave her chills. She jumped again, not because of the storm, but at the loud knocking and the urgent call for help. 

Before she had time to reached the door, it slammed open and in came none other than Dar, carrying someone on a stretcher that seemed to have been made in a hurry. Though she couldn't see who the obviously injured person was she had a mixed feeling of anxiety, fear, worry, grief, and relief course through her. 

The injured person had been though object of her thoughts, Bardon. 

"Kale! Thank Paladin that I found the castle. Where is Fenworth, Bardon is grievously injured!" cried Dar. 

"He isn't here, he has gone on a quest that Paladin needed him to do alone, but the others are here, I'll get Librettowit, he can help" said Kale, and she sent a harsh cry for help in Librettowit's mind. 

With in a matter of a few minutes everyone was up and trying to help Bardon in anyway possible. "Get Gymn, he definitely can tell us exactly what is in need of healing" said Librettowit. 

" Right" Kale called Gymn, her green minor dragon, to come over. Of course, Gymn, sensing Kale's first urgency when she saw Dar and Bardon the first time, was already landing on Bardon and in search of the problem, he let out a shrill of finding and sent Kale the images of what was wrong in a moment. Kale let out a sigh of relief and of worry then shared the findings with the others. 

"He has a lot of cuts and bruises, but the one across his shoulder is the only deep gash but that can easily be fixed, my only concern is that he has lost a lot of blood and he has been hit in the head, he needs rest. You guys get a room ready and let Gymn and I handle this" she scolded herself, she still hadn't hidden her worry from her voice. 

As the others did as they were told, Gymn laid down on Bardon' chest and began to work his magic while Kale went to get water, a clothe, and some pain relieving potions she, now a full wizard, had worked with the help of some recipes in Fenworth's magic books of healing. She sat down and began to clean the blood from the now healed wounds. When Gymn had finished he let out a quiet chirp before he crawled into her lap for a well needed nap and she sat Bardon up to let him drink some water that had her potions mixed into it. She had just finished when Dar an the others came down to help her take him to his bed. 

"He'll be fine, he just needs a chance to gain back the blood he lost, and that is achieved only by plenty of rest, nutrition and constant nursing by a professional, in other words, me and Gymn." she told her companions, as if on cue Bardon let out a small moan, to which she responded to by giving him another swallow of her potion. 

"You guys go on and get some rest, Gymn and I will be with him and we'll let you know if something changes." 

When the others left, she was able to let out a sigh of relief and had the chance to think about what was happening, she wouldn't let him leave her yet and he still had to answer some questions. She sat down next to his bed to watch him sleep. She giggled to herself as she remembered wondering why all the girls they met during her and Bardon's first quest together had always acted weird when they saw him, and as she had realized her feelings for him she began to see the answer, he had been handsome then and it had only improved over the years. During the two days that Bardon slept, she had been able to get a full story on what had happened to him. Dar had come to see her and it was during that visit that he told her. 

"You should get some rest as well, Kale" but Kale was not about to leave Bardon's side and she wanted to be there when he opened his eyes.

"I will be fine Dar, but I do have one request and that is, what happened?" 

At this Dar sighed, "You can be really stubborn sometimes, you know that, but I agree that you have a right to know." And so Dar began shared Bardon's story and the story of last night. After Bardon had been knighted, he decided he needed to do some soul searching and, without telling Dar where he was going, left. Dar wouldn't see him again until the time of the summer solstice of this year. 

From there they were both summoned on a mission to the Creemoor mountains to expel some of the activity of a hoard of Creemoor spiders (the thought of a spider made Kale shiver, she had once been poisoned by one and had barely made it). After the ordeal, they were told by Paladin himself to go to the Bogs to rest and see some well missed friends there. The gate that lead to Fenworth's castle was still being fixed from a recent attack so the two companions had to travel by dragon an then by foot. 

It had gone well, they had landed as close as they could get with dragons and began the long journey of walking to the castle. When they were in sight of the castle they were ambushed by half a dozen bisonbecks, they defended themselves quite well and had began to win but Bardon had jumped in front of Dar when a bison beck had slashed at him and thus Bardon got the deep slash across his shoulder, he continued to fight even though the blood had begun to flow freely from the open wound. 

Finally, they defeated the group of enemies and just as Dar killed the last one, Bardon collapsed and hit his head on a rock, Dar had to build a stretcher proceeded to carry Bardon to the castle on it,

"and you know the rest, so how is he doing?" asked Dar.

"He is getting better, he's still sleeping but he responded to a question by squeezing my hand" she sat back down next to Bardon's bed side. 

"All right, if you insist on staying then there is nothing I can do, hey, by the way, I missed you." Dar and Kale shared a smile.

"Thanks and I missed you, as well," with that Dar left Kale in peace. That night, Bardon woke up, but his reaction was not what she had been hoping for. 

"Who are you?" 

©©©ªªª

"Who are you?," Bardon asked, lifting his hand and placing it on her cheek "and where is Dar." Kale didn't know what to do but she couldn't stop the tears that ran down her cheeks. 

"Um, you were hurt in a fight and Dar brought you here for healing, I'll get him and the others, please excuse me" and with that she ran out of the room, woke Dar up and then ran to her own room and her balcony where she collapsed and began to cry. This balcony had been her special place since she had first stayed at the castle, she came here when she needed to think or to relax. Toopka came later to talk to her and Kale remembered that she needed Toopka in her life. 

"What happened, Kale?" Toopka had known Kale long enough to know when something was wrong or when she was troubled. Kale looked at her young friend and poured out everything that had happened with Bardon and her feelings. 

"You just need to be patient, he will remember soon, I am sure" but that was all that Toopka could offer and even that she didn't know to be true so she just patted Kale on the back and let her cry everything out and left her on the balcony. 

The next day, Kale did not leave her room until, after hunger called her out of her trance, she sneaked down stairs and ate something. Later on, she decided to take a walk in the small, yet comfortable, garden that she had asked Fenworth to install as her reward for finishing her studies in magic. 'I love this place, it is so qui--' she stopped, someone was watching her though she couldn't tell who it was or where it came from, 'why didn't I bring the dragons with me' she thought as she looked around in search. She stopped her search when a movement from the window above her caught her eyes, she looked up and saw Bardon looking down at her. 

He turned away when she caught his eyes but Kale saw a look on his face that made her cry again, he was trying to remember her. Kale turned away and ran back to her room, collapsed on her and Toopka's bed and cried until she fell asleep.

©©©ªªª

He couldn't remember anything about her and it was driving him crazy. 

"Why can't I remember her" he murmured and slammed his fist into the wall.

He had woken up that night to the small of lavender and honey. He had thought he was dead and had an angel standing next to him, he had reached up to touch her, she was beautiful and her skin felt so soft, but she also seemed familiar. When he asked her who she was she just smiled and, after telling him that Dar was coming, she ran out of the room. 

He had noticed that she was very familiar to him in every way. Every time he thought about her, which was often, he got this strange feeling in his stomach which bothered him since he couldn't recognize it. When he asked Dar and the others about it they all just gave him a knowing smile and told him that he would know soon enough.

As he pondered all of these things he looked out at the new garden and saw a figure walking there. It was the girl and the garden just made her look more beautiful, but she looked so sad, suddenly she began to look around and turned to look directly at him. He turned away but the sadness in her eyes wouldn't leave his mind and he couldn't lose the idea that he was the reason for that great sadness. He clinched his jaw and fell into the bed still trying to remember. He fell asleep with her on his mind.

©©©ªªª

She was awakened by the dragons. They sensed danger just outside the gate of her garden, the images they sent to her were images that gave her chills. It was a group of almost ten bisonbecks and they were ready for a fight. Though she felt fear course through her system she knew that she had to fight for her friends, so she went to wake up Regidor and Dar. 

Both had sensed something and were already up and ready for it, so off they went. As they went out into the garden, she took one final look at Bardon's room but there was not a light on. 'He must have gone to bed' with that she turned and prepared to fight. The moment her group stepped out of the gate they were under attack and they began to fight as hard as they could, Kale's dragons were also fighting by swing down in an aerial attack that involved a sticky acid. She began to lose hope in winning but she then remembered that Paladin and Wulder were always there, she just had to trust in them. When she gave the control she had over her body to them her group, sensing the same thing, began to fight harder and to win. Finally the battle came to a draw but not before Kale saw one of the last Bisonbecks run into the nearby bog. 

She ran after it thinking she could defeat it but she found herself in an ambush against that bisonbeck and two others. Having been surprised, she was slammed against a tree then thrown and held down face-first in the mud. What was she going to do? 'Help' she cried, she had begun to black out and lose hope when she felt the bisonbeck lift off of her and heard her name being called. When she looked up to see who had rescued her she saw none other than Bardon, 'he remembered my name' she thought with a warm happiness coursing through her. Bardon looked down and, while Dar and Regidor took care of the other two creatures, he smiled the warmest smile at her. She blacked out then but not before she heard in her mind 'Yes, I always will'

©©©ªªª

Bardon had felt the danger and came running. He just stood in the shadows watching, his friends could take care of themselves but the one he was watching out for was the girl. Watching her fight he was amazed, but what brought back all of his memories of her was when she ran after the bisonbeck, a memory of a similar scene washed through his mind and then he remembered her. Her name was Kale and they had traveled together to find a…a…Meech dragon.

He remembered the promise he had made to her. The promise that, when he became knight, he would come see her again. He had gotten so wrapped up in training, finding himself and settling his many inner issues that he forgot.

'Oh no' he came back to reality and chased after her and when he found her his heart leapt from his chest and into his throat, she was being smothered. He called Dar and Regidor who both gave him a surprised look but immediately caught on and began to fight the other creatures. Bardon also joined the fight and took out his anger on the creature that was trying to kill Kale.

Only when he saw her lift her face up and breathe, did relief course through him, he called her name as a sign to her and himself that she was all right. When he defeated his opponent he heard her think 

'he remembered me' then looked her straight in the eye and told her, 'Yes, and I always will' she smiled and passed out.

And before he could stop her, she fell back again in to the mud but this time with her face up much to his relief.

©©©ªªª

She woke up to a beautiful day and slowly began to remember everything that had happened before she blacked out. 

'He remembered!!!' she thought and , smiling, got out of bed and made her way to the balcony. Someone had dressed her in her nightgown and left clothes to change into, so she stopped and quickly changed before, silently, stepping out onto her balcony. 

'He remembered me finally, maybe now I can tell him' she thought. 

"Tell me what" came a deep voice from behind her causing her to spin around in surprise, finding Bardon there.

"W-What do you mean?" she asked innocently. 

Bardon loved it when she had that innocent face on, "You forgot to put up the barriers of your mind and you should know by now that our connection, what ever it is, is very strong." 

He stood there smiling at her, she scolded her self for not putting up the guards she had been taught. She decided to change the subject, 

" How about this, I will tell you after you tell me about your past". She had hit the nail on the head, but Bardon just stared at her and said, "alright, I am a Halfling".

©©©ªªª

"My mother was like Granny Noon, but not as old, and my father was a knight, sent to help your father, isn't that ironic. Anyway my parents met when he was taken to her village to be healed from a head wound. Needless to say, they fell in love instantly, soon they were married and were expecting me. Unfortunately, my mother died after bearing me, causing my father to withdraw into himself. He left me to a nanny and since he was a knight he made sure to never be there, when he came back from one trip he decided I needed to become a knight and, even though I wasn't the right age, sent me to the Hall and you know the rest from there" he finished with a nod.

Kale looked at him "I am sorry to hear about your mother. Why didn't you come back like you promised?" 

Bardon answered with that same smile, "Forgive me for that, but I became so wrapped up in becoming a knight to impress my father that I forgot not only that but everything else. It was Dar who finally shook me out of my revere by threatening to stop my training, when I became a knight finally I knew I had things to settle back home, so I went back and had a long heart-to-heart with my father. I am glad to say that we have become good friends. And the answer to your next question" 

he stopped and reminded her about their connection by pointing at his and her foreheads, 

"would be that the reason I forgot you when I hit my head is because you have been the only thing on my mind since I left home and met up with Dar. I thought of you even more when I learned that we were coming here to see everyone again. All I could think about was seeing you again, seeing how much you have changed, and how I would tell you some very important information." 

When he finished this he took two strides towards her and came face to face with her, pushing her against the wall,

"A--And d--did you find those answers? What information?" She couldn't breathe he was so close to her, she closed her eyes and waited, enjoying the feeling of him being this close. 

"You have changed in every way, you have become even more mature and even more beautiful since last I saw you and my information is-" he stepped even closer to her, pulling her into a embrace that made her knees feel like water. He then rested his forehead on hers and used one hand to cup her cheek. 

"Y--Yes?" she asked breathlessly, how she loved this man. 

"My information is" his voice was a whisper that made her shutter, "that I love you too" he again reminded her of their connection, then drew her into a earth shattering first kiss.

When he drew away, quite reluctantly, he found himself pulled into yet another kiss. When this was finished she looked him straight in the eye 

"I love you, oh, so much"

©©©ªªª

In the end these two love birds were married and had twins, a girl and a boy, and later another little girl. They named the twins Serena and Timothy, and named the youngest Arianna. The family lived happily ever after with Fenworth and the others. In the castle, the children were schooled in education, magic, and fighting. Librettowit kept the children when their parents were needed for the kingdom.

He loved keeping the children and he was able to skip on doing any of the questing that he loathed so dearly. As for Kale and Bardon, they never stopped loving each other, in fact, if you were to ask them today they would probably say that their love has gotten deeper over the years of being with each other, more then they thought ever possible. 

The End 


End file.
